Sleepover
by Fading Grace
Summary: Soon after they become friends, Tamaki had Kyouya for a sleepover... and pretty much botches everything. TamakiKyouya, friendship. Oneshot. Tamaki is very funny and cute...


Tamaki is _so cute_. I've never really written from his point of view before... This is him, having Kyouya for a sleepover for the first time.

* * *

Tamaki couldn't sleep. Usually, this meant that he had absentmindedly eaten too many sweets while his attention was focused on a client. In that case, he would put all of his extra energy into a very large, very modern gymnasium in the west wing of his family's second-place mansion. 

However, sweets were not the reason that he couldn't sleep. In fact, the reason had probably never tasted sweets.

Kyouya was sleeping in one of the guest rooms! He was only two highly unlocked doors away!

Tamaki was panicking. He normally didn't ever panic – he never got stage fright, and girls were too adorable and harmless to frighten him – but now he was nearly out of his young mind.

Tonight was his very first sleepover while living in Japan!

He just knew that everything had gone wrong, too…

The first thing was that he dragged Kyouya away from school immediately. All of these cool power rangers with masks had appeared and politely (the kind of polite that involves guns and pointing) asked him to unhand his prisoner. But then Kyouya had told them that he might not be in the middle of being kidnapped, and asked Tamaki what he wanted.

So then Tamaki had explained that he was having a sleepover. Would Kyouya please come, please?

Kyouya agreed, called off the (not Power Rangers, policemen) and Tamaki had dragged them both into his limo.

Kyouya then asked what he would need to supply for the planned sleepover.

Tamaki hadn't thought of that!

Kyouya had gotten on his nifty little cell phone and called the necessary favors in (and what favors did people owe him, you ask? A very many! Kyouya told Tamaki that all of the Power Policemen owed his family a lot of favors!)

They had arrived to find all of Kyouya's essentials being moved into the guest room by the maids. They included but were not limited to: black silk pajamas; three 100-page wire-bound notebooks, five pens, a laptop, a phone charger; and a three-ring binder labeled '_What to Do When Forced into a Sleepover'._

So then they had played _Go_, which is like chess only, as Tamaki had learned, the pieces really, really, absolutely, I promise, do _not_ move the same way as in chess, so stop it. Kyouya won every time.

And then it was food time. Tamaki ordered a feast prepared in celebration of the sleepoverness of awesome, but Kyouya politely said that they were only two people and he wasn't very hungry in the first place.

Tamaki was getting everything wrong! But, Hope was necessary, since this was the very first sleepover in Japan and he was still learning…

In hindsight, suggesting that they watch a shoujo anime to research the likes and dislikes of girls was not very good. Kyouya had declined, and declared that he was going to go to sleep.

So, Tamaki was not awake because he had had too many sweets. Oh, no! Kyouya probably hadn't ever had sweets! That was another bad thing, sleepovers definitely had to have a lot of sugary sweets to make everyone happy and stay awake having fun!

So far, Tamaki just didn't know Kyouya well enough. This couldn't continue. Kyouya was his super-special-awesome-best-ever friend and Tamaki didn't know him!

They could not waste these precious sleepover hours on mere _sleep_!

Tamaki ran out of his bed and into the guest room. He yelled, "Kyouya! We must become very, very close friends!"

The lights were off. He heard a very faint, very regular scribbling.

Tamaki turned the lights on.

Kyouya was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, a notebook open on his knee and a pen in his right hand. He looked up. "Tamaki, I told you that I was going to bed. We can continue your 'sleepover' in the morning."

Tamaki shakily pointed to the luminescent clock. "It _is_ morning…"

Kyouya blinked. "So it is. I'll be more clear; we may continue after I actually have slept."

Tamaki took a step back. "I'll go, then…"

Kyouya smiled a falsely reassuring smile. "Then, please do so politely and turn out the light."

Tamaki clicked the light switch and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

He faced the door for a moment. _Was Kyouya writing in the dark? _

And, now that he was remembering it, hadn't he heard dark, demonic laughter when he opened the door?!?

Tamaki decided that the whole premise of a sleepover hadn't been designed with Kyouya in mind…

* * *

Ever wondered why Tamaki obeys what Kyouya 'suggests'? Heehee. This was so fun to write. 


End file.
